Secret souls
by Raiser15
Summary: Ámbar es una chica normal, con su vida rozando el aburrimiento. Hasta que un día, el que creía un chico especial, se convierte en algo que ella no esperaba. Ambos se conocieron un día por casualidad y tienen recuerdos de otra época de dos personas opuestas que buscan poder encontrarse.
1. Chapter 1

- ¿Y tú?¿Confías en mí?

Aquellas palabras rompieron todos sus esquemas. Ella estaba allí sentada sobre el césped del parque, con las piernas cruzadas, deseando evitar de cualquier manera darle una respuesta.

¿Qué es lo que se supone que debería decir? Si ni siquiera sabe lo que pensar con respecto a Mario. Sólo hacia unos meses que lo conocía pero, lo sentía tan cerca y tan próximo que era imposible darle una negativa.

- Claro que sí - dijo Ámbar, procurando sonar convincente - ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Nada, sólo era por curiosidad. -dijo- Te acompañaré a casa, ya es tarde.

Recorrieron el camino hacia aquel gran edificio azul prácticamente en silencio. Ámbar procuraba evitar mirar a Mario a los ojos, a esos ojos grises que, en ocasiones, andaban rogando una conversación, algo para mantener su mente distraída, sin embargo Ámbar nunca tuvo ese don de la palabra y esos largos silencios se acababan volviendo incómodos.


	2. Chapter 2

Seis meses antes de aquella pregunta.

¡Madre mía! Por fin ha llegado diciembre y con él, llega la Navidad, mi época favorita del año. Y las vacaciones, oh, sí, mis añoradas vacaciones de Navidad; la nieve, poder dormir hasta tarde, cenas familiares (algo no tan agradable como pensaba) y podré ver a mi mejor amiga. Yo, Ámbar J. Flic, soy oficialmente libre; bueno, me quedan un par de asignaturas por recuperar pero, podré hacerlo. Estudiar sólo me ocupará un par de días.. bueno… quien dice dos, dice tres o, puede que cuatro.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras de la entrada del instituto porque no soy capaz de contener mi entusiasmo y, como soy así de incorregible, no hago más que gritar de la emoción. Pero algo o, más bien, alguien acaba por interrumpir la mayor carrera de mi vida y, acabo de bruces contra el suelo: algo muy habitual en mí.

- Oh, Dios mío, ¿pero qué? ¿no podrías tener algo más de cuidado y mirar por dónde vas? – No suelo enfadarme pero, ha acabado con mi felicidad y, encima, me he hecho daño. No podré bajar rampas en al menos un mes… - Por lo menos, podrías ayudarme.

Sentí cómo unas manos me agarraban y unos brazos fuertes me alzaban. Levanté la cabeza y vi al chico que casi hace que me rompa una pierna. Y la verdad es que no estaba nada mal: alto, pelo castaño, ojos grises. ¡Todo un milagro de la genética, sí señor! Porque me estaba sujetando, que si no, me caía redonda a sus pies.

- Ah, o sea, que vengo aquí con toda la buena fe del mundo a ver por qué una loca está a punto de matarse bajando las escaleras, ¿y me dices que tenga cuidado?

- Eh eh, guapetón, relájate un poquito. – Dios, qué voz tiene. Respira, Ámbar, saca toda tu furia. – Lo primero, no estoy loca (no más de la media habitual), solamente soy entusiasta y segundo… ¡Eres tú el que estaba en medio! He tropezado por tu culpa.

Ya veía cómo aleteaba la nariz, se estaba enfadando. Ámbar 1 – Desconocido cachas 0. Y mi alma observadora se da cuenta de que todavía no me ha soltado. Se ha quedado pillado, ¡pobre! Siempre causo ese efecto en los hombres, debe ser mi torpeza y encanto habitual

- ¿Qué yo estaba en medio? Si lo que he hecho ha sido correr para rescatarte. Casi te caes por esa escalera. A demás, te ha encantado que te ayudara.

Mierda, se ha dado cuenta. Ámbar 1 – Cachas 1.

- Sí, estabas en medio, si no hubieras estado ahí, no habría tropezado y por favor no te lo tengas tan creído. Lo único que me produces son…

- Mariposillas en el estómago, lo sé.

- Náuseas, lo sabes. – 2 -1. – Si no te importa, voy a perder el autobús y me encantaría perderte de vista.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Pero de aquí no te vas sin que nos hayamos presentado: soy…

- ¡Un pesado, eso es lo que eres! Mira, ahí está mi autobús. Adiós, cachitas.

Me deshago de su abrazo como puedo, cojo mi mochila y empiezo a correr. Pillo el autobús justo antes de que cierre las puertas y consigo el último asiento que queda libre junto a la ventanilla. Dirijo la mirada hacia las escaleras y me encuentro con que mi amigo el cachitas sigue mirando hacia aquí. Y lo peor de todo, es que me cae fatal porque cree que estoy loca pero no puedo dejar de mirar. Es una locura, incluso para mí.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

¡Dios! Este viaje en autobús se me está haciendo interminable. Sobre todo desde el momento en que un viejo verde decidió subirse y sentarse a mi lado. No me habría importado si fuese un ancianito normal, pero le calé en el momento en que intentaba mirar mi escote. He intentado con todas mis fuerzas y recursos de adolescente cambiar de asiento, pero no hace más que contarme sus batallitas de la guerra y sus aventuras después de ésta. Resultaría interesante si no se le fuese tanto la vista.

"Tranquilízate, Ámbar, sólo quedan dos paradas. Puedes con ello."

- … Verás, jovencita, tras la posguerra, mi mujer y yo hicimos las maletas y dimos la vuelta alrededor del mundo.

- Vaya, eso es realmente interesante. – Algo empieza a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Mi móvil, estoy salvada. Es mi madre. Bueno, tal vez, no esté tan salvada. – Discúlpeme un segundito.

- Hola, mamá. Justo estaba a punto de llamarte. ¿No es una casualidad tan bonita?

- Hola, cariño. Sí que es una casualidad que cada vez que te llame, estés a punto de hacerlo tú. ¿Piensas pasar hoy por casa a cenar o te vas a quedar con Marta otra vez? He preparado algas y hamburguesas de soja para cenar.

- Mamá, el día que vuelvas a ser tú y cocines cosas normales, volveré a casa para cenar. Puede que en Navidades no me escape pero, prefiero evitar ese rollo místico-vegetariano tuyo durante el mayor tiempo posible.

- Desde luego… Tu padre y tu hermano se lo han tomado muy bien.

- Mamá, papá no te levantaría la voz y Alejandro es demasiado pequeño como para saber qué es lo que está comiendo. No puedes culparme por tener personalidad, criterio propio y gusto culinario.

- Está bien, cariño, tú ganas. Eres incorregible, ¿lo sabías?

- Lo sé, mamá. Pero me quieres, igual que yo a ti. Te dejo, que tengo que bajar del autobús. Adiós, mamá.

Y, por fin, el autobús se para.

- Bueno, jovencita, ¿por dónde íbamos?

- Disculpe, señor, pero tengo que bajarme. Es mi parada. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted.

Bajar de ese autobús ha supuesto uno de los mayores milagros y alivios de toda mi corta existencia. Pensaba que en cualquier momento se le iba a caer la baba. De entre todas las casas prácticamente idénticas que hay junto a mí, me dirijo a la de mi amiga Marta. Mi salvación de esta y todas las noches desde que a mi madre le dio por limpiar sus chacras y abrir su tercer ojo, aunque siga sin darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Ahí está, esa personita tan especial para mí, tan bajita y con su pelo rubio lleno de mechas rosas, siempre dispuesta a darme un alimento decente.

Llego hasta ella y la abrazo con una fuerza increíble. Esto de ir a institutos separados no es lo mejor para nosotras. Nos conocimos en el conservatorio hace más de cuatro años. Ella toca el violín y yo el piano y, fuera, hemos recibido las dos juntas clases de guitarra. Desde el momento en que entramos en la sala de música, somos inseparables.

- ¡No me sueltes todavía, no me sueltes! – Me dice con un gran entusiasmo.- Te he echado tanto de menos. Pero menos mal que estamos de vacaciones. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

- Ya sabes que yo siempre me quedo a cenar. Pero no sé lo que voy a hacer ahora en vacaciones con las comidas. Creo que algún día acabaré muriendo del asco. – Las dos acabamos riéndonos. Menos mal, porque Marta es la única persona que de verdad aguanta mis locuras y mis continuos sarcasmos.

- Vamos dentro. Hace un frío que pela y tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Estaremos solas un buen rato y así podré decirte lo que ,me callo cuando mi madre está delante.

- Gracias a Dios. Eres mi salvación.

- Siempre lo soy. Anda, pasa.

Entramos en la casa y ésta rezuma calor. Justo lo que necesitaba para mi pequeño culo helado. Subimos a su habitación y nos tiramos en los pufs, que también están calentitos y agradezco su comodidad. Marta desaparece unos minutos y vuelve con Nestea, Coca – Cola, Oreo y palomitas. De repente, mi estómago ruge.

- Dios, Marta, ¿te he dicho ya cuánto te quiero?

- Si, Ámbar, pero nunca lo suficiente. – Dijo entre risas, pero paró en el momento en que empecé a tirarle palomitas. – Vale, vale, me he pasado, lo siento.

- No pasa nada. Bueno, cuéntame cosas, que llevo mucho tiempo sin escuchar ningún cotilleo y algo te tiene que haber pasado.

- Bueeeeeno… ¿Te acuerdas del chico del que ye hablé?

- ¡Ah! ¿Del empolloncete de la clase de química? Claro que me acuerdo. Por favor, no me digas que se te lanzó y te dejaste llevar.

- No, tranquila, él no hizo nada. Me lancé yo. – Casi me atraganto al oír esa noticia. – Se llama Carlos y para ser un "empolloncete" es bastante guapo. Llevamos una semana y.. ¡Es tan mono! – A partir de ese momento, decido desconectar, porque la próxima media hora se la va a pasar relatándome todas y cada una de sus cualidades. Vuelvo al mundo en cuanto escucho algo que tiene que ver conmigo. – Hemos quedado con él dentro de dos días y con un amigo suyo, para ti.

- ¿Hemos? ¿Con un amigo? Vamos, Marta, ya te he dicho muchas veces que nada de citas/encerronas.

- ¡Pero si no es una cita! Sólo somos cuatro amigos. Y, además, no sabes ni cómo se llamani si te va a gustar.

- Está bien. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Mario. Se llama Mario.


	4. Chapter 4

Despedirme de mi queridísima Marta ha supuesto uno de las mayores torturas de mi vida. Me quedaría a vivir con ella si pudiera y que su madre me adoptara y me hiciese tartas de postre a diario. Tartas de chocolate, queso, chocolate, manzana… ¿He dicho ya chocolate? Bueno, supongo que no lo suficiente.

Reúno el poco valor que me queda de esta mañana y entro en casa, preparada para cualquier sorpresa que pueda esperarme al otro lado de la puerta de madera de mi fantástico, destartalado y gran edificio azul. Dos pisos de tortura mística y el desván/mi habitación y el único rincón normal de la casa. Lo primero que veo al entrar es un pequeño torbellino de rizos rubios que viene corriendo hacia mí abriéndome sus bracitos.

- ¡Am! ¡Ya has venido!

"Oy, es imposible resistirse a esta cosita. Es tan chiquitín" Abro los brazos para tomarlo y abrazarlo. No quiero ni pensar el día que llegue al cierre de la puerta de mi habitación la que se puede liar.

- ¡Hola pequeño! ¿Has hecho algo hoy? – Le pregunto lo de siempre mientras busco a mi madre por la casa. Como siempre, desaparece. - ¡MAMÁ, YA ESTOY EN CASA!

- Mami se ha enfadado conmigo porque he tirado la comida. – No he sentido más orgullo por alguien en mi vida. Lo juro. – Esa cosa verde estaba malísima.

- Bien hecho, renacuajo. Voy a buscar a mamá, ¿me acompañas? – Fue decir esa frase y empezar a revolverse en mis brazos. No quiere, evidentemente.

Mi misión suicida llega a su fin cuando me encuentro a mi madre en la cocina limpiando. Creo que podría escabullirme, pero eso sería demasiado cruel e innecesario. La mujer se merece por lo menos un beso de buenas noches. Me acerco a ella de espaldas y le doy un abrazo. Está enfadada, pero me lo devuelve igualmente.

- Buenas noches, mamá. Ya veo que el renacuajo está aprendiendo rápido lo que le gusta y lo que no.

- Bueno, creo que tiene a alguien en quien fijarse.

- Da las gracias porque haya aguantado todo un mes. Es un récord y lo sabes. Lo ha llevado mejor que cuando te dio por hacer sólo pescado. No tienes de qué quejarte.

- En realidad sí tengo de qué quejarme – "Mierda, las notas" – Vas a tener que estudiar mucho estas Navidades.

- No exageres mamá, sólo son dos asignaturas, las sacaré. Lo prometo.

- No me basta con que prometas. Te estás jugando el futuro, tu futuro.

- Mamá, hablas como si estuviéramos en una partida de cartas. A lo mejor, lo que pasa es que tenemos dos visiones distintas de lo que es un futuro. La tuya de verme detrás de un despacho es espantosa. La mía me gusta más.

- No se puede vivir de sueños, Ámbar.

- Tampoco puedes basar tu vida y tu felicidad en ganar dinero. Y parece mentira que seas tú la que me lo estés diciendo.

- Yo trabajé muchísimo para conseguir todo esto. Y también tu padre. Y tú precisamente no eres un ejemplo de esfuerzo y dedicación.

Ya empezamos. No aguanto más. Tengo que salir de aquí.

- Trabajabas porque te gustaba lo que hacías, porque lo amabas. ¿Nunca te has preguntado que la decisión que VOSOTROS tomasteis por mí no era buena? Ni siquiera me preguntasteis lo que quería. Sólo rellenasteis un papel. Estoy cansada de tener esta discusión siempre. Estudiaré en Navidades, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

- Ámbar, yo…

- No te molestes. Ya hablaremos mañana.

Subo las escaleras hasta mi querido desván y me sumerjo en mi propio mundo, mi burbuja. Saco un libro y me pongo a leer y dejo que las lágrimas surjan mientras las palabras me llenan. Oigo golpes en mi puerta y a Alejandro gritando que le abra la puerta. Me enjugo las lágrimas y le abro la puerta. Está casi llorando porque nos ha oído gritar. Mi pobre torbellino.

- ¿Qué pasa, renacuajo? ¿No me digas que te has asustado?

- Os he oído. Y sabía que estabas triste, te he traído a mi Spiderman para que te anime. – Me enseña el muñequito que tiene en la espalda.

- Gracias, bichito. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? – No necesito ninguna respuesta porque enseguida se le ilumina la cara y sube de un salto a mi cama.

Yo me tumbo a su lado y los dos nos dormimos profundamente entre las mantas, esperando al nuevo día.


	5. Chapter 5

Me despierto y mi pequeño renacuajo ya me ha abandonado, mi padre debió llevárselo antes de acostarse. Debido a la gran bronca de anoche con mi madre, prefiero evitar la cocina y únicamente salgo de mi refugio para poder darme una ducha. Necesito desesperadamente una buena dosis de música y no hay lugar con mejor acústica que el baño de mi casa. Algo inexplicable, pero cierto. Empieza a sonar una versión de Glee de la canción Let me love you, simplemente maravilloso cómo un aparatito me entiende.

La ducha me sienta de miedo y vuelvo a mi desván. Me dispongo a estudiar y las horas pasan lentamente, pero, al menos, pasan. Llevo ya tres horas memorizando cuando decido hacer una pausa por la saturación de mi mente. Miro mi móvil y allí está, un mensaje de Marta:

"Acuérdate de lo de mañana. Al final va a ser a las cuatro y media en la entrada del centro comercial."

Dios, la encerrona de Marta. A veces la mataba, en serio. Ahora tendré que estar con ella, con Carlos (su noviete empollón) y el amigo de su noviete empollón que, si decide no venir me dejará en ridículo y, lo que es peor, de sujetavelas.

Le contesto enseguida. La mezcla entre confusión, cansancio y cabreo hacen mella en mí. Pero intento que no se me note:

"¿A las cuatro y media? ¿Dónde vas loca? A las cuatro y media está todo desierto. Marta, no estoy muy segura de todo esto… No va a salir bien, te lo digo yo."

Espero su respuesta, que es inmediata:

"Es una hora perfecta, porque todavía hay luz del día. Vamos a dar una vuelta. Luego al cine y, por último, a cenar. Ven a mi casa a las cuatro y ya nos vamos juntas."

Luz del día, vaya una excusa. No me apetece nada, pero no se lo digo, no me apetece seguir discutiendo con ella.

"Está bien, iré. No sé por qué siempre me metes en estos follones. Te quiero."

Paso el resto del día estudiando y sólo abandono mi refugio para comer. Parece que mi madre en tono de disculpa, me hace huevo frito con patatas para comer. Aún así, sigo enfadada con ella, no creo que dure mucho pero, la culpabilidad a veces le sienta bien. Sólo necesito que entienda lo que quiero.

Son las tres y media del día D y estoy en el autobús de camino a casa de Marta maldiciéndola de todas las maneras posibles por meterme en estos líos. ¿Para qué quiero yo conocer a un tío? Bueno, sí, vale, la respuesta es obvia pero yo no quiero conocer a nadie en una encerrona. ¿Y si es un rarito de esos? Además, todavía no me he quitado de la cabeza al imbécil del otro día; ¡qué guapo era! Con ese sí que me pasaba yo la vida.

El autobús llega a su destino y Marta está esperándome en la puerta con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Yo bajo y también le sonrío. Si supiera las ganas que tengo de matarla en este momento, no sonreiría tanto.

- ¿Cómo vas? ¿Estás nerviosilla? – Me pregunta con una sonrisa pícara. – Según Carlos te llevas todo un partidazo. Deberías arrodillarte ante mí.

- No, cielo. Deberías huir de mí, que yo sé actuar muy bien y cuando todo esto acabe, no vas a desear haber organizado todo esto.

- Vamos, será divertido, te lo prometo.

- Claro, tan divertido como todo lo que organizas. ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez? Creo que ese chico todavía te sigue odiando.

- ¡No sabía que ere gay! ¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a recordar? Le pedí perdón por intentar que fuerais pareja.

- Dejaré de recordártelo cuando deje de ser gracioso para mí. O sea, nunca. Te lo recordaré cada vez que me organices una encerrona, así que, por tu bien, procura no organizar más.

Estaba a punto de contestarme, pero alguien captó su atención. Debía de ser Carlos porque Marta salió corriendo a abrazarlo, pero otro detalle captó mi atención. Venía solo, Mario no se había presentado.


	6. Chapter 6

El sujeto principal de mi supuesta cita/encerrona me había dejado plantada. Me había dejado de sujetavelas; no sé lo que es peor. Voy a mi encuentro con Carlos y Marta: conforme me acerco, veo que el empolloncete es bastante guapo. Desde luego, Marta tiene buen gusto. Es bastante alto, lo que contrasta con el tamaño de Marta; la verdad es que es una perspectiva graciosa la que tengo delante, parecen Pin y Pon y la verdad es que no puedo evitar que la risa se me escape.

- Ven, Ámbar, que te presento. Éste es Carlos, mi… mi… esto… - Estaba más nerviosa ella que yo decepcionada. Increíble.

- Encantada de conocerte, Carlos. Marta me ha contado muchas cosas de ti. Es la primera vez que la veo ponerse tan nerviosa. Muy hondo le has tenido que calar. – Veía cómo Marta se estaba poniendo rojísima. Ya que me tiene de sujetavelas, espero divertirme un poco.

- ¡Vaya!¿En serio? – Tiene una voz bonita. Por un momento de verdad que siento envidia de Marta. Es alto, moreno, no tiene mal cuerpo y muy guapo. Él también se está poniendo nervioso y muy rojo. – A mí también me ha calado muy hondo.

En eso momento se miran y se nota que hay una conexión especial entre ellos. ¡Aaj! Por favor, parece que están a punto de morrearse ahí mismo. No puedo más.

- Escuchad, chicos, si queréis os dejo intimidad. A mí no me importa irme a casa, ya que el muchacho éste no ha venido… - La verdad es que me estaba divirtiendo bastante con la situación. Los dos se pusieron aún más nerviosos.

- ¡Ah! ¿Lo dices por Mario? No te preocupes, me ha dicho que iba a llegar un poco más tarde. Para el cine. – ¡Oh! Va a venir. Mierda, ya no me puedo librar. – No te preocupes que no te ha dejado plantada. Te gustará, ya verás.

- Tranquila, Ámbar, que de esta no te escapas. – Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Carlos.

- Vaale… está claro que los dos estáis disfrutando mucho con esto. Pero yo no tanto. Así que, si me disculpáis, necesito un café y una silla.

- Vamos, no seas tan pesimista. Lo pasaremos bien, ¡ya verás! Voto que sí a lo del café. Venga, vamos dentro, aquí hace frío.

La hora y media siguiente transcurrió bastante bien, para mi sorpresa. Estaba claro que Carlos y Marta se complementaban bien y no pude parar de reírme. Marta ha dado de pleno y, empiezo a pensar que, a lo mejor su amigo Mario tampoco puede estar tan mal. A mi típico escepticismo, se le antepone un rayito de esperanza.

"¡Qué triste! Depender de los ligues de una amiga para poder ligar tú y echar una canilla al aire cual… Bueno, primero hay que ver si la cosa cuaja pero, si es tan simpático como Carlos seguro que la cosa va bien."

Seguimos sentados en la cafetería hasta que Carlos se levanta porque empieza a sonarle el móvil. Nos deja durante unos minutos que Marta aprovecha para empezar a hacerme preguntas. Cuando empieza a interrogar da más miedo que cuando organiza citas a ciegas y te obliga a asistir.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece? ¿A que es guapo?¿No seguirás enfadada por lo de Mario, verdad? – Estaba demasiado ansiosa. Me agarraba con demasiada fuerza los brazos. - ¡Dime algo!

- ¿Quieres calmarte ya? Por Dios, eres peor que mi madre cuando la menopausia la agarra con fuerza. Carlos me parece encantador, hacéis una pareja monísima y sí, es muy guapo para pasarse la vida estudiando. Por cierto, todavía estoy cabreada por esta encerrona pero, si te soy sincera, me ha despertado bastante curiosidad. Tengo ganas de conocerle. – Reconocer que tenía ganas de conocer a ese chico fue uno de los peores errores que he cometido en toda mi vida porque, en seguida se levantó de su silla y empezó a dar saltos a gritos de "¡lo sabía!" Increíble. – Marta, cálmate, que nos está mirando todo el mundo.

- ¡Y qué más da! He conseguido que te guste una de mis citas a ciegas y de eso, voy a acordarme toda la vida y antes de poner esa cara de asco que me pones siempre, también te lo voy a recordar a ti en un futuro no muy lejano.

- No cantes victoria, cielo. Todavía no le conozco y no sé si me va a gustar. Todavía estoy a tiempo de irme y de no vol…

- Chicas, vamos subiendo al cine, ¿os parece? Mario está ya de camino. – Carlos apareció con una sonrisa radiante. - ¿Estás lista, Ámbar? Mario está deseando conocerte.

- Claro. Nada como una cita a ciegas para subirle el ánimo a una. – Oí cómo Marta soltaba un largo suspiro seguido de un sonoro "Aj, por favor." Evité mirarla por temor a enfadarme más con ella de lo que estaba.

Subimos hasta el último piso del centro comercial y nos quedamos esperando en la entrada del cine hablando tan tranquilos hasta que un chico alto, de pelo castaño y de ojos grises se acerca a nosotros y saluda a Carlos y a Marta.

" Ah no. ¡No, no, no no! El imbécil del otro día no."

Justo cuando pensaba que nadie me veía y que podía escabullirme, Marta me agarró del brazo y se dispuso a presentarme. Le miré fijamente a los ojos por primera vez en dos días y me di cuenta de que los había echado de menos, al igual que la diversión que asomaba en su rostro. Él también me había reconocido. "Mierda. Ámbar, no pierdas los estribos. Contrólate."

- Mario, ésta es Ámbar, mi mejor amiga. Mejor amiga Ámbar, éste es Mario.

- Encantado de conocerte, Ámbar. Marta no ha dejado de hablarme de ti. – Me extendió la mano y se quedó esperando a que yo hiciera lo mismo.


	7. Chapter 7

Así que, allí estábamos los dos. Él con los brazos aún extendidos (visiblemente divertido por la situación), esperando una respuesta. Mi respuesta. Obviamente, no podía reaccionar porque prácticamente estaba alucinando al volver a encontrarme de frente con el cachitas. Finalmente, me abofeteé mentalmente y me obligué a saludarle.

- Vaya, justamente tenías que ser tú. – Dije esta ve, más cabreada que sorprendida. Le estreché la mano y le di dos besos, lo que acabó por sorprenderle y cuando le dediqué la más dulce de mis sonrisas, se sorprendió aún más. "Tu turno, cachitas."

- Sí, y creo que nos dejamos una conversación a medias, si mal no recuerdo. – Tenía de nuevo esa sonrisa arrogante que no hacía más que ponerme nerviosa. – Si quieres podemos continuarla más tarde.

- Ya, pues yo te recuerdo que me fui cuando creí que la conversación se acabó. Así que, por mi parte no hay nada que continuar.

Nos estuvimos mirando fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos que se hicieron interminables. Yo me habría quedado en esos ojos grises durante toda mi vida. Únicamente sus ojos y yo pero, su forma de ser y nuestro encontronazo me echan bastante para atrás.

- Esperad, ¿vosotros ya os conocéis? ¿Desde cuándo? – Esta vez era Marta la que hablaba, incrédula, interrumpiendo nuestra conexión momentánea. Yo me apresuré a contestar.

- No. Bueno… Sí. Tropezamos el otro día y hablamos durante unos minutos.

- Discúlpanos un momentito, Mario.

Marta me agarró del brazo y me llevó a un aparte para hablar un momento. Parecía enfadada.

- ¿Cómo no se te ha ocurrido contarme que ya lo conocías? ¿Y qué es eso de que tropezasteis?

- Tranquilidad, amiguita. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba hasta hoy que me lo habéis presentado y sí, tropezamos en la escalera de mi instituto. Me caí por su culpa y estuvimos discutiendo hasta que tuve que coger el autobús para ir a tu casa.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste?

- No le di importancia y, ahora que lo conozco, no creo que esto sea una buena idea. Me voy a ir a casa, va a ser lo mejor.

- De eso nada. Tú de aquí no te vas. – Volvió a cogerme del brazo y me arrastró hasta la taquilla del cine, donde los chicos ya habían comprado las entradas.

Entramos en la sale de cine que, salvo por dos o tres filas, estaba casi vacía. Marta y Carlos se sentaron juntos y a mí no me quedó otra opción que sentarme con mi "queridísimo" cachitas. Contengo con todas mis fueras mis ganas de vomitar y me sitúo a su lado.

- Bueno, cita de parejitas, ¿eh? – Me dice Mario nada más sentarse. Como siga con esa sonrisita toda la tarde la voy a acabar liando parda porque, una de dos, o le suelto un guantazo o no voy a ser capaz de contener mis instintos de depredadora. ¡No lo aguanto! – Como ellos están juntos, supongo que no quedamos más que tú y yo.

- Ahórrate el numerito, cachitas, por favor. Y ve callándote por que va a empezar la película; y me gustaría verla.

- ¿Te gusta el cine de terror?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Entonces sí que nos lo vamos a pasar bien. A mí me encanta, ¿lo sabías?

- No me importa, aunque creo que eso sí que lo sabías.

Musita algo más que no llego a escuchar. No tengo ganas de escucharle, básicamente, porque ya empieza la película y necesito algo en lo que concentrarme que no sea él; aunque sea una película de terror.

Para mi sorpresa, no da tanto miedo y sólo son un par de sustos esporádicos cada quince minutos, en los cuales me he resistido a gritar como una posesa. Aun así, quiero salir corriendo a casa para abrazar a mis peluches. Pasados otros quince minutos, me asusto de nuevo con la película y, esta vez, pegué un brinco en mi asiento que ni los saltadores de pértiga olímpicos y veo cómo Mario no puede controlar la risa.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora sería ese momento perfecto para que te engancharas a mí, me abrazaras y yo pudiera consolarte. ¿No es así?

"¡Dios! Si es que no le soporto. ¿Cómo puede Carlos tenerlo como amigo? Si es el tío más insoportable del mundo."

- Sí, lo sabía y, sí también podría hacerlo pero, la cuestión es que no quiero. Además, eres un creído. ¿No te lo habían dicho ya? – Volvemos a lo mismo; Ámbar 1 – Mario 0.

- Creo que una muchachita casi exactamente igual que tú me llamó lo mismo el otro día. ¿No es una gran coincidencia? Pero fue una verdadera pena que no me diera tiempo a responderle. Créeme, una pena. – En ese momento, él se iba acercando a mí, cada vez más lentamente. Hasta el punto de sentir su aliento.

- Pues créeme. A mí no me da pena ninguna. Y adem…

No pude acabar mi frase porque unos señores que tenía delante se dieron la vuelta para decirme que me callara. Me estaba poniendo muy, pero que muy nerviosa. Esta vez, Mario se estaba riendo de mí en mi cara.

- Eso, rubita, cálmate un poco. No nos dejas ver la película. – No podía hablar de la risa que le estaba entrando.

"Esto es el colmo" Me giro hacia Marta, que no pierde ni un minuto con Carlos. Pero el aire sí que parece que les falta un poco. Le toco en un hombro y se gira bruscamente, visiblemente cabreada.

- Lamento interrumpiros en este momento tan bonito y romántico de vuestra relación. Pero no me encuentro bien y, creo que me voy a ir a casa. – Ambos me miran ahora, muy sorprendidos.- Carlos, de verdad, me ha encantado conocerte.

Sin dejarles tiempo para responder, cojo mi bolso y mi abrigo, me levanto, y salgo de la sala por patas. Siento los ojos de Carlos y Marta clavados en mí y, puede que tal vez los de Mario. Cuando ya estoy en la calle, respiro aliviada por primera vez en toda la tarde.

Pero mi paz y mi tranquilidad duran poco porque, a los diez minutos de estar sentada en la parada de autobús, siento otra vez unos ojos clavados en mí. Sé de quienes son pero, no quiero darme la vuelta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Vamos, rubita, ¿tan pronto te has cansado de mí? – Noto que se acerca a mí y, me pongo de pie para mirarle a la cara. – No sabía que tuvieras tan poco aguante.

- Por favor, déjate toda esa fanfarronería que tienes encima. Me he ido porque no me encuentro bien y quiero volver a mi casa. Además, ¿tú no querías ver la película? Salimos todos ganando.

Se quedó pensando un momento, mirándome fijamente.

- La verdad es, que he salido porque tenemos una conversación pendiente. No me dejaste acabar. Quería decirte que no soy ningún creído y que tú estás loca de remate por bajar corriendo unas escaleras y caerte.

"¿En serio? ¿Me lo recuerdas ahora?"

- Perdona, pero yo estaba tan tranquila bajando mis escaleras y…

- Sí, corriendo.

- Pues sí, corría. ¿Y qué? Me gusta correr, huir. Me despeja. Y no dejamos ninguna conversación a medias. Tenía que coger ese autobús.

- ¿Huir? – Preguntó, sorprendido. Se fue acercando lentamente, hasta que estuvimos casi pegados. Mi respiración empezó a agitarse. – Pues que sepas, que de mí no vas a poder huir.

En ese momento, se acercó el autobús a la parada y me fui acercando a él poco a poco.

- Ya, pues es justo lo que estoy haciendo. – Me subí rápidamente y le di a la palanca para cerrar la puerta justo antes de que él se subiera. Le dije adiós desde el otro lado. Me senté y cerré los ojos. No quería verlo.

Punto, set y partido para Ámbar.


	8. Chapter 8

Llegué a mi casa con unas ganas tremendas de llorar y únicamente mi pequeño torbellino de rizos rubios podría animarme. Pero por suerte o por desgracia, no hay nadie en casa.

Son las siete de la tarde y tengo un hambre voraz. Me aventuro en la cocina en busca de esos alimentos híper-calóricos, mundialmente conocidos como donuts, que mi madre esconde en la alacena para días de emergencias emocionales como hoy. Mientras me acerco, encuentro una nota en el frigorífico. Es de mi madre:

"Hemos salido los tres a dar un paseo. Volveremos cuando tu hermano se canse. Tienes la cena en el frigorífico. Mamá."

Abro la nevera y en primera plana me encuentro un revuelto de verduras. "Gracias, mamá." Genial, ahora tengo que elegir entre un sabroso y jugoso donut de chocolate y un plato de sabrosísimas verduras. La respuesta es obvia; no hay nada para la depresión como un buen dulce.

Escalo hasta mi pequeño refugio y me tumbo en mi cama. Espero a que las lágrimas empiecen a salir, pero estoy tan cabreada y deprimida que no brota ninguna. Me como mi salvación de chocolate y, ya que soy incapaz de llorar, concentro toda mi energía en estudiar las recuperaciones. Y así transcurren las horas encima de mi cama con el libro de biología mirándome, y yo mirando el libro e intentando memorizar hasta que alguien irrumpe en mi cuarto. Levanto la cabeza y veo que es esa mujer que me ha dejado verduras místicas para cenar.

- Cielo, ¿qué haces aún despierta?

- Estoy estudiando. No podía dormir y pensé que lo más sensato sería aprovechar el tiempo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?

- Es la una y media, deberías acostarte.

- ¿Y llegáis ahora? Vaya, sí que ha tardado Alejandro en cansarse.

- Llegamos a las doce y pensamos que estabas durmiendo. – Se hizo el silencio un minuto. – No has cenado.

- No tenía hambre, mamá, de verdad.

- Ámbar, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí, sólo estoy cansada. Tienes razón, es tarde y debería dormir. Buenas noches, mamá.

- Buenas noches, cielo.

Cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo en que yo cerraba mi preciado libro de biología. "Aprovecha estos últimos meses, porque en San Juan vas a ser historia." Me cambio de ropa y me meto en la cama pero antes de dormir miro el móvil; tengo un mensaje de Marta:

"¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ha pasado esta tarde? Más te vale tener una buena excusa porque mañana a las diez pienso plantarme en tu casa para que me lo expliques, ya que yo no he sido capaz de explicárselo a ninguno de los dos. Nos vemos mañana."

Genial, está enfadada, pero yo también. Así que le respondo con un simple "ok" y me voy a dormir, deseando que este día acabe por fin.

_Es de noche y me encuentro completamente sola en un edificio inmensamente grande. No hay luz alguna, pero intento explorar el edificio a oscuras. Acabo en una escalera y decido bajarla hasta que llego a un espejo. Decido mirarme y me sorprendo de lo que veo porque, la chica reflejada en el espejo es alguien que se parece a mí, pero no soy yo; tiene los ojos verdes, como yo, pero su pelo es marrón chocolate, es más alta y tiene más pecho. Me contemplo un rato más hasta que me doy cuenta de que el espejo es una puerta y, el reflejo me hace señas para que lo atraviese._

Me despierto algo extrañada por el sueño. Es la primera vez que lo hago en año y, para colmo, tiene que ser uno raro. Por lo menos, por fin es sábado. Miro el reloj y veo que sólo tengo media hora para arreglarme antes de que Marta venga a echarme un sermón guapo, guapo.

Me meto corriendo en la ducha y salgo a los diez minutos. Muerta de hambre, bajo a desayunar y en la cocina están mi padre y mi hermano. Le doy un beso a cada uno junto con mis malhumorados buenos días. Me preparo un café y subo de nuevo a mis dominios a la espera de que Marta llame a la puerta y me eche la bronca del siglo.

A las diez en punto, la veo irrumpir en mi cuarto hecha una furia. "Empieza el show"

- ¿Qué narices pasó ayer? – Madre mía, lo de ayer le sentó mal.

- Hola a ti también, me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal con Carlos?

- No me cambies de tema, Ámbar. ¿Qué te pasó ayer con Mario para que te fueras así? Se quedó muy mal después.

"¿Qué se quedó mal? ¡Venga ya!"

- ¡Pues que me puso de los nervios! Desde el momento en el que le conocí lleva sacándome de mis casillas. Eso es lo que pasó. ¡No aguantaba más!

- ¿Qué te sacó de tus casillas? ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo, exactamente? – El enfado se le iba bajando poco a poco.

- No fue lo que hizo. Es lo que dice, cómo lo dice y, sobre todo, esa sonrisa socarrona que no se quita nunca de la cara y que me pone de los nervios. Parece que disfruta haciéndome rabiar y cuando discutimos y consigue hacerme enfadar, ¡su sonrisa se ensancha aún más! No puedo con él, de verdad, Marta. Lo intenté porque te prometí que lo haría. Pero no pude más.

- ¿Y simplemente te fuiste? No lo intentarías lo suficiente.

-Me harté, Marta. Si hubieras estado en mi situación, me habrías entendido. No sabes lo que es aguantar a ese tío cuando se pone en plan: "Hola, nena, sé que estás por mí pero te lo voy a hacer pasar mal igualmente." – Intenté imitar su voz y me salió fatal. Tan mal, que le provoqué la risa a Marta. Pero, en seguida, se puso seria.

- Ámbar, resulta que me pasé la tarde con ese chico y con Carlos. Es un gran chico y, cuando te fuiste, se quedó algo triste, de verdad, perdió el brillo en sus ojos.

"Vaya, no sabía que el cachitas tuviera sentimientos."

- No, Marta, no creo que estuviera tan mal. Y si lo estaba, fue porque intentó besarme y me monté en el autobús antes de que lo hiciera. Pero no creo que le sentara tan mal. A pesar de ese intento de beso, parece que me odia. TODO EL TIEMPO SE METE CONMIGO. No quiero estar con alguien que me odie.

- Espera un momento. ¿Has dicho estar? ¿Intentó besarte? – Se quedó un momento pensando. - ¡A ti te gusta Mario! – Otra vez grititos de "¡Lo sabía!" Esto es aún peor que lo de ayer.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No, no, no, no. ¡No me gusta Mario!

- ¡Sí! Te gusta. Madre mía, Ámbar, sabía que este día llegaría.

- ¿Este día? ¿Qué día?

- ¡El día que por fin te enamoras! ¡Increíble! Toma, es el número de Mario, llámale. Me voy, que he quedado con Carlos. Como no le llames te vas a enterar de quién soy yo. Avísame cuando lo hagas. – Me tendió un papelito con el número de Mario. Increíble. ¿De verdad se pensaba que lo iba a llamar? Desde luego, hoy no.

- Pero… - Me dejó con la palabra en la boca y se fue. - ¡No me gusta Mario! – Le grité a Marta por el pasillo para que me oyera.

Pero empecé a dudarlo en el momento en que miré el número de teléfono que tenía en mi mano.


	9. Chapter 9

Las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron y, para evitar llamar a Mario, obligué a mi madre a quitarme el móvil hasta las siquiera hablé con Marta; el día anterior a mi fingido castigo la llamé y le dije que estaría incomunicada hasta que acabasen los exámenes. Al parecer, se lo creyó, porque cuando aprobé los exámenes y quedamos después de todo aquello, no dijo nada sobre el tema y, se comportó. Habíamos quedado esa tarde para dar una vuelta, lo cual agradecía bastante tras mi encierro en Navidad.

— Bueno, dime: ahora que has aprobado, ¿piensas llamar a Mario? — Rectifico: se comportó y no le mencionó, hasta ese momento.

— Pues, no lo sé. ¿Vas a seguir dándome la tabarra hasta que lo llame?

— Depende; si lo hiciera, ¿entrarías en razón y lo llamarías?

— ¡Claro que no! — Vi la decepción en su cara. Desde luego, esta chica tiene unas ideas más tontas... — No sé qué es lo que te ha dado con Mario y con que lo llame. Sólo es un chico.

— No. Cariño, él no es un chico cualquiera que te dura unas semanas. ES EL CHICO. — Ahora es el momento de un discurso. 3, 2, 1... — El que llevas esperando toda tu vida: el que te hará reí y evitará por todos los medios hacerte llorar, el que te hará feliz. Lo sé, lo presiento. Vi cómo os mirabais cuando discutíais en el cine en vacaciones.

— Marta, sin ofender a tus ideales románticos, — Que conste que se lo paso porque su relación con Carlos la está atontando. — no creo que eso sea cierto. Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que yo no necesito ningún chico para hacerme feliz. Al menos ahora no lo necesito. No quiero relaciones, y lo sabes.

— Tú no sabes lo que quieres, Ámbar. Eres una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas - Al ver que iba a protestar, me fulminó con la mirada y tuve que callarme. Me quedé con el "Ah, ¿y tú no?" en la boca. — que no sabe lo que hacer con su vida y sabes perfectamente que eso es cierto. Pero yo sí que sé lo que quieres aunque te lo calles e intentes ocultarlo. Sé que Mario te gusta, ni te molestes en decirme lo contrario.

" ¿Pero es que esta mujer no se cansa nunca? Dios, esta chica es peor que un policía en un interrogatorio." Esta conversación me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y si no la zanjamos pronto, voy a acabar por sacar lo peor de mí.

— Ya, eeh... ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? — Puso los ojos en blanco y asintió. Por fin algo de paz. — ¿qué tal están tus hermanos? ¿Los has visto en estas fiestas? — Por lo menos el tema de conversación la puso contenta.

— Sí. Marcos ha vuelto de Madrid para quedarse unos meses y estudiar tranquilo hasta que tenga que examinarse, se gradúa este año. Y Laura se fue casi tan rápido como vino porque mis sobrinitos se pusieron enfermos. Fue una visita fugaz, pero bonita. Mucho amor familiar y esas cosas.

Marcos, el súper hermano de Marta. Fue escuchar ese nombre y olvidarme de todo lo demás. Ese chico sí que no es de este mundo.

— ¿Tu hermano Marcos se va a quedar aquí? — Es inevitable, se me escapa la sonrisa.

— Ámbar, Marcos tiene novia desde hace tres años. Olvídate de una vez. Además, ¿no eras tú la que no quería a nadie? — Ahora es ella la que se ríe.

— Vale, vale, tranquila. Tu hermano estará a salvo de mis garras. Pero nadie ha dicho nada de mirar.

— En ese momento estallamos las dos y empezamos a reír como locas.

Seguimos las dos sentadas en el césped del parque, helándonos el culo en silencio hasta que Marta vuelve a tomar la palabra.

— ¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando un momento y, creo que ya sé lo que necesitas.

— ¿Si? Eso también lo sé yo, que me toque la lotería para poder salir de aquí. Pero como de tu boca salga la palabra Mario, no pienso hablarte en la vida.

— ¡No, mujer! Descarté a Mario hace tiempo. Creo que necesitas un buen polvo, para desenquilosarte y poder ser tú misma. Te vendría muy bien. — No me puedo creer que Marta, la purísima Marta me esté diciendo esto. Ante la expresión de espanto que le pongo, empieza a reírse y el sonido de su risa llega a todas partes. — ¡Es broma! Aunque creo, sinceramente, que soltarte un poco no te vendría mal.

— ¡Claro que sí, Marta! — Yo tampoco me puedo dejar de reír. — Aeste paso vas a conseguir que me vaya, pero no te negaré que tienes razón. Necesito respirar un poco de aire fresco ahora que he terminado.

— Pues para eso yo tengo la solución. Unos chicos de mi colegio van a dar una fiesta y quiero que te vengas conmigo. Habrá música, bebida, chicos guapos. En resumen, todo lo que a ti te gusta.

Me quedo pensando un buen rato, pero sólo para hacerla rabiar. Pues claro que voy a ir a la fiesta. Lo único malo es que puede que vaya Carlos y, en consecuencia, Mario. Pero no me va a amargar la fiesta.

— Bueno, supongo que una fiesta no me matará. Iré. ¿Cuándo es?

— Mañana por la noche, pero te espero en mi casa a las siete para arreglarnos y además, vas a dormir en mi casa. Así que, avisa a tu madre.

— a sus órdenes, capitana. — Le hice el saludo militar y pasamos el resto de la tarde riendo sin mencionar a Carlos ni a Mario. Cosa que agradecí. Mucho.


	10. Chapter 10

Al día siguiente me presenté en casa de Marta a la hora justa para empezar a prepararnos para la fiesta. Estaba rebosante de alegría; pero ésta aumentó en el momento en que Marcos me abrió la puerta de la casa. Habría sido un momento perfecto de no ser porque oí gritar a Marta desde su cuarto y, cito textualmente: " Ámbar, límpiate las babas y mueve el culo hasta mi habitación." Gracias, Marta. Siempre ayudándome a pasar vergüenza.

— Oye, ¿qué clase de fiesta es? Lo digo por ponerme un mini vestido o por quedarme en vaqueros y blusa.— Me mira y con esa mirada me dice: "Vestido de putilla, cariño. Obviamente."

— Creo que deberías ponerte hoy un vestido. — Me tiende de su armario un vestido verde precioso. — Este vestido te sentará genial. Póntelo.

— Si no me lo pongo, ¿me vas a hacer algo? — Con el gesto de cara que me hace, me mata si no me lo pongo. — Está bien, pásamelo que me lo pruebe.

La verdad es, que me queda como anillo al dedo y me encanta. Me pongo los tacones negros y ya estoy lista.

— ¡Ámbar estás guapísima! — Se le iluminó la cara en cuanto me vio — Déjame que te maquille, porfi, porfi.

— Está bien, mi cara es toda tuya. Pero no te pases.

— De acuerdo, siéntate frente al espejo. — Ella se mete en su vestido y se pone manos a la obra.

Llegamos a casa del amigo de Marta, que tiene toda la pinta de ser inmensamente rico. — ¡MENUDA CHOZA! — Encima está llena de gente y, aunque no conozco a la mayoría, hay hasta gente de mi instituto. Puede que esto no esté tan mal.

Conforme voy avanzando por la casa, más y más gente me va saludando pero, todas las miradas se centran en Marta, despampanante con su vestido azul — como siempre — buscando a alguien entre la gente. Supuse que sería Carlos. Lo único que esperaba era que Mario no anduviera por allí cerca pero, como siempre, mis esperanzas resultaron vanas porque, lo tenía justo delante con una cerveza en la mano. Valorando todas las opciones que tenía, decidí desaparecer del vestíbulo a buscar algo para beber. Eso me daría tiempo para idear un plan de huida antes de que el otro me pillara intentando hacerlo — huir, quiero decir —. Cogí un vaso de cerveza y empecé a camuflarme entre la gente. Así pasé la primera hora y media: bebiendo (tal vez demasiado), hablando con chicos, tonteando con ellos, — Marta tenía razón, eran muchos y muy guapos — y bailando. Todo iba muy bien hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba algo pedo y de que necesitaba un baño urgentemente. Por desgracia, estaba ocupado por una pareja que pareció no darse cuenta de mi presencia — "Genial, chicos, seguid así" — salí del baño de la planta baja y me dirigí a las escaleras para buscar una habitación vacía del piso de arriba en la que seguir escondiéndome. Y qué raro, misión fallida: veo a Mario al pie de las escaleras — " Ignórale, ignórale." — Eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Iba a pasar por delante de él y un chico de mi instituto me paró justo a su lado.

— Hola, Ámbar, me alegro de verte. — Qué bien, va a empezar a tirarme. — No te imaginaba en una fiesta. — ¿Quedaría muy mal si le pregunto cómo se llama? Sí, quedaría mal. Muy mal.

— ¡Hola! No sabía que ibas a venir y la verdad es que la fiestas me van bastante.

— Oye, ¿te apetece que subamos a una habitación? — No pierde el tiempo. Puaj, se estaba acercando demasiado. Asqueroso. — Creo que hay una vacía.

— Sí, me apetece. Pero no contigo. Gracias por la oferta. — Termino de subir las escaleras y me encierro en la primera habitación que veo vacía. Me tumbo en la cama a la espera de que me baje un poco la borrachera.

Cerré los ojos unos instantes y acabé por dormirme mis buenos quince minutos. Cuando desperté había alguien más en la habitación, tumbado a mi lado en la cama. Me eché un vistazo rápido y di las gracias por llevar puesto el vestido.

— ¿Has dormido bien, rubita? — No, esa voz no, por favor. — ¿Te he despertado?

Me giro y me encuentro con que Mario está tumbado a mi lado y me está mirando fijamente. Y como yo sigo medio pedo, es evidente que mi siesta no ha funcionado.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Me has asustado!

— Siempre me haces la misma pregunta — Nota mental: "Ámbar, amplía tu repertorio." — Aunque tú no has respondido a la mía.

— No estaba durmiendo, he venido aquí porque estaba cansada de aguantar a tanta gente.

— Claro y, como estabas tan cansada, te has quedado durmiendo. — Tiene una sonrisa triunfal en la cara. Está claro que no se rinde nunca. — Ahora responde tú a la mía: ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

— Esa pregunta es fácil, te he seguido. — Vale, esto ya es muy raro. Me incorporo todo lo rápido que puedo y, enseguida me arrepiento porque me mareo. — Tranquila, rubita, despacio. Por cierto, ¿sabes que hablas en sueños? ¿Y que roncas? — Se le da bien cambiar de tema.

— ¿Qué me has seguido? ¿Pero tú de qué vas? — Tengo que salir de aquí. ¡YA!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te doy miedo? — Se puso de pie enfrente mía y, como yo estaba sentada, mis ojos estaban justo a la altura de su cintura. La mirada de furia que le eché tuvo que hacerle mucha gracia, pero intentó no reírse. Le salió mal. — Eso es muy interesante.

En ese momento me pongo de pie y los dos quedamos casi a la misma altura. Casi.

— ¡No me das miedo! ¡Qué idea más estúpida! ¿Por qué me has seguido?

— Quería saber si estabas bien. Por lo del chico ese de la escalera y, por cómo hablabas, parecías más en la otra vida que en esta. — Sorprendente. Parecía preocupado de verdad.

— Pues ya has visto que estoy perfectamente. — Me dirijo a la puerta y justo antes de salir me giro y le digo. — Y yo ni ronco ni hablo en sueños. — Sólo para aclarar.

Cuando estoy a punto de salir, Mario se acerca todo lo rápido que puede y cierra la puerta con un brazo. El otro lo pone al otro lado de mi cabeza. Mierda, estoy rodeada y me tiemblan las piernas. Estamos lo suficientemente cerca para poder hacer cualquier cosa. Pero lo único que se me ocurre es olerle — "Ámbar, ¿en serio?" — Huele a jabón y a colonia. Dios, es simplemente perfecto. ¿Es demasiado raro que me guste esta situación?

— Déjame salir, Mario. Esto no tiene ninguna gracia. — Intento abrir la puerta, pero en menos de dos segundos me sujeta por las muñecas y las pone sobre mi cabeza y presiona con sus caderas. Genial, no puedo moverme. — ¿Qué haces? — Este tío está loco.

— Tengo que hablar contigo, rubita. El problema es que si te suelto, huyes. — Intento hacer fuerza para soltarme, pero es inútil. — Estoy cansado de perseguirte.

— Suéltame, Mario. Esto es una estupidez. — Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

— No puedo — dijo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. — Si te suelto, te irás.

— Te prometo que no me voy, pero suéltame. Me estás haciendo daño. — Me libera las muñecas y procuro no moverme. No sé cómo puedo estar tan tranquila. — Habla.

— No necesito hablar.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? Me encierras aquí para hablar y ahora... — Antes de dejarme acabar me coge la cara entre las manos y me besa. Intento resistirme en un principio pero después, ya no pude. Me rendí. Nuestros labios siguieron encajados durante un buen rato (no sabría decir cuánto) hasta que se acabó. — ... me dices que no lo necesitas.

— Gracias por escucharme, rubita. Tengo que irme. — Abrió la puerta y salió, ocultándose entre la gente ,dejándome con las ganas y con la palabra en la boca.


End file.
